The GoldenHaired Thieves
by PurpleSealion2
Summary: HARRY/DRACO - GELLERT/ALBUS D. - SLASH. Albus Dumbledore descobre o relacionamento entre Harry e Draco e isso o faz lembrar de seu passado. Fic escrita para o Projeto Learning to Cope do fórum 6v.


_**The Golden-Haired Thiefs**_

_de PurpleSealion2_

**Ship:** Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald e Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Observação:** Fic para o projeto Learning to Cope da sessão HD no fórum 6vassouras, que tem como objetivo mostrar os rapazes lidando com a aceitação dos outros personagens.

Item escolhido: Albus Dumbledore

* * *

-x-

Gellert era articulado. Por isso, Albus adorava assisti-lo falar. Na primeira, realmente, primeira vez que eles conversaram, ele falara rápido, mexendo as mãos animadamente, com frases cheias de metáforas no seu sotaque russo. Albus ficou tão encantado com aquilo que não conseguiu prestar atenção nas palavras, e Gellert foi obrigado a repetir tudo uma segunda vez.

Depois, entretanto, Albus prestava atenção em tudo que podia, estudava os assuntos, e volta e meia fazia uma observação não pouco brilhante, que motivava Gellert a falar mais e mais, cada vez mais rápido e cheio de excitação. Era incrível como as palavras lhe fluíam à boca, a maneira com que eram escolhidas; Como cada uma parecia significar todas as suas definições possíveis, colocando frases com mil e uma facetas.

Albus achava que nunca teria o bastante daquilo.

-x-

Os olhos de Draco estavam fechados, mas ele não estava dormindo, Harry sabia. O peito dele ainda subia e descia apressado, como em quase todo o tempo em que ficavam próximos assim, indicando que ainda estava consciente. Mas de alguma forma, estava tentando relaxar; Tirar pensamentos desagradáveis de sua mente. Era natural que tentasse, estava cheio de tormentos. Harry queria ajudar, mas sempre que a discussão surgia, Draco ficava irritado e o deixava falando sozinho.

Por isso murmurou com o máximo de cautela que pôde. "Eu vou falar com Dumbledore."

Draco apertou os olhos, pelo que Harry pôde ver na penumbra, antes de dizer. "Nós já tivemos essa conversa pelo menos um milhão de vezes, e eu já disse que _não_."

Harry se aproximou dele no chão gelado, e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, respirando devagar o perfume de sua pele antes de falar ainda delicadamente. "A gente nunca conversa, você sempre fica todo defensivo e não me deixa falar... Escuta, Draco... Só dessa vez."

Draco soltou o ar pelo nariz numa tentativa de relaxar o suspiro que queria dar e parecer irritado. O rosto de Harry passava levemente sobre sua pele.

-x-

"Nós temos duas pistas, então." Gellert concluiu olhando para os esquemas sobre a mesa. "Arcus ou Livius."

Albus ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz e concordou com um movimento de cabeça. "Mas isso nos deixa sem saída."

"Não, nós temos que analisar as mortes de cada. Provavelmente outros chegaram ao mesmo ponto que nós, embora, eu tenha que ressaltar, não acredito que com tanta rapidez." Gellert disse isso com um sorriso, olhando fixamente para Albus.

O outro não pôde se privar de sorrir também, embora um pouco tímido.

"Nós temos que ir até a Rússia, Albus. Eu tenho certeza que é por lá o caminho." Seus olhos faiscavam de excitação, era tão estonteantemente bonito. O primeiro pensamento de Albus foi concordar, e seu rosto esquentou mais com a simples idéia dessa viagem cheia de aventuras.

Mas depois...

"Eu não posso." Albus abaixou a cabeça resignado. "Ariana e Abelforth precisam de mim."

"O Mundo Bruxo precisa de você, Albus." Gellert parecia desolado com a observação do outro. Suas sobrancelhas caíram, e seu lábio tinha uma curva para baixo no canto esquerdo, mesmo quando ele falava. "Eles vão acabar entendendo quando estiver feito. Existem coisas mais importantes..."

"Eles são a minha família."

-x-

"Eles são a minha família, Harry, e eu não vou arriscar a vida deles." Draco disse duramente, tentando manter sua mente longe dos carinhos que Harry dedicava ao seu abdômen. "O Lord vai descobrir. Não tem outra saída."

"Eu não quero que você arrisque a vida deles." Harry voltou a sussurrar. "Pelo contrário, Draco."

Draco forçou uma risada. "Ah, claro. E de que maneira trair o Lord iria trazer algum bem para eles? Eu não me lembro de Voldemort não ter conseguido algo que quisesse, e se for eu a impedir ele-"

"Não se lembra? Que tal as, não sei, cinco vezes que ele tentou me matar?" Harry riu cinicamente.

Levantou o rosto para observar o rosto de Draco, e o viu revirando os olhos, agora abertos. Duas íris claras e cinzentas o encararam bem de perto.

"Eu estava falando sobre coisas reais, e não encarnações de Deuses fora da sobrenaturalidade a que estamos acostumados." Draco zombou.

Harry obedeceu ao impulso que sentia toda vez que Draco agia dessa forma e seus lábios estavam a apenas alguns centímetros de distância e o beijou.

-x-

"_Eu sei disso, Albus._" Ele disse pausadamente, e até um pouco irritado, talvez.

Albus voltou a baixar a cabeça, sem coragem de encarar aquele olhar tão reprovador, mas nada disse. Não sabia o que poderia dizer. Não queria ficar para trás; Queria ir junto com Gellert _para onde quer que ele fosse._ Mas havia Ariana, e haveria para sempre. Era um peso que ele deveria carregar para sempre, um peso que ele também amava, mas que o impedia de tantas coisas que o amor parecia sufocado dentro do seu peito.

"Escute, eu estou falando isso porque é o que eu acredito, e estou surpreso que você não concorde comigo. Mas Ariana... Veja o que aconteceu a ela." Gellert fez um gesto com a mão aberta que a visão de Albus capturou. "E é culpa deles, da ignorância deles. Enquanto houver ignorância coisas assim irão acontecer por todo o mundo e é terrível que nós que podemos parar tudo isso não façamos nada."

Albus apertou os olhos para não chorar. Não queria parecer fraco diante de Gellert, sempre tão firme nos seus pensamentos, mas era difícil demais. O nó o consumia, o prendia naquela situação para sempre. Era como se ele estivesse encarcerado dentro de si mesmo.

-x-

Quando o beijo finalmente cessou, a boca molhada de Harry ainda não estava satisfeita, mas ele decidiu que poderia deixar isso para depois. Havia coisas mais importantes no momento.

"Não sou nenhum Deus, você sabe disso." Harry disse meio risonho.

"Oras, finalmente reconheceu. Eu te digo isso há quanto tempo? Seis anos?"

Harry não conseguiu deixar de gargalhar, seu peito esquentando o de Draco sob si. "Normalmente você diz o contrário, só que com uma falsa ironia."

Draco rolou os olhos uma segunda vez.

"Mas sério, Draco. Dumbledore me ajudou muito durante todos esses anos. Se nós falarmos com ele, ele vai poder te ajudar. Ele vai saber exatamente o que fazer." Harry murmurou. "Você não vai conseguir realizar a tarefa, admita."

"Por que não?" Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas numa postura muito desdenhosa.

"Oras, vamos ver. Faltam dois meses pro fim do ano letivo e _eu _sei o seu plano. Se houver alguma mínima possibilidade de você consertar aquele armário, eu vou te impedir, e haverá uma batalha, a qual nós ganharemos, e o Lord vai te odiar por tê-lo feito perder aliados."

-x-

"Imagine, Albus, se existem outras pessoas como Ariana no mundo, trancadas dentro do próprio corpo, _reféns da própria magia_." Gellert tocou seu braço outra vez, chamando seu olhar.

Quando as íris se encontraram, os olhos de Albus arderam tanto que ele sentia como se estivessem rompendo.

"Mas ela é a minha Ariana. Eu não posso deixá-la, Gellert. Se eu a abandonar, ou ela se destrói, ou isso destrói Abelforth." Os lábios de Albus tremiam e ele tinha noção do quão descuidadas eram as palavras que saíam de sua boca, tão diferentes da que geralmente tentava dirigir a Gellert.

O loiro intensificou o olhar, se é que isso era possível, e deu um passo para ficar mais próximo de Albus. Estavam tão juntos que era difícil encarar as duas íris, e Albus variava de uma para a outra, tremendo ligeiramente.

"E enquanto isso, Albus? Enquanto você faz o almoço e a janta de uma bruxa desgraçada pelo preconceito, o mundo todo se destrói?" Ele disse tão leve que as palavras tinham um terço do peso real para Albus. "Os bruxos vivem escondidos, os trouxas matam uns aos outros?"

Albus quis dizer que não. Quis dizer que haveria um modo. Que... Que iria, que Ariana não era mais um problema.

Mas ela sempre seria.

E não havia nenhuma solução.

-x-

"Eu mudo o plano. Mato você." Draco declarou. "Qualquer coisa, mas eu _não vou perder minha família._"

Harry balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. "Digamos que você faça, então. E quando Dumbledore estiver morto, o que vai acontecer?"

Draco sorriu de canto. "O Lord vai me agradecer, é claro. Eu vou receber as honras e todas as burrices do meu pai vão ser esquecidas."

Harry riu e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco outra vez, enlaçando sua cintura e pernas. "É claro, como eu não pensei nisso antes? Exceto que Voldemort é esperto demais para se deixar enganar. Ele saberá que você terá feito por medo, e não vai parar de acuar a sua família para conseguir o que quer."

"Ele não é assim." Draco disse frio. "Ele vai _reconhecer-_"

"Voldemort, eternamente conhecido pela sua bondade e compaixão." Harry riu e Draco virou o rosto para o lado oposto em que o moreno estava.

"Você quer parar de dizer esse nome?" Disse entre dentes.

-x-

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Gellert." Albus disse, finalmente. "Mas eu não posso-"

"Existem um milhão de coisas que você não pode fazer." Ele o interrompeu, agora as duas mãos estavam firmes nos lados dos seus braços. "Me deixar é uma delas."

A boca de Albus se entreabriu com aquela frase tão calorosa. Alguma coisa muito quente se revirou em seu peito que batia, batia, batia, tão rápido, tão estupidamente. Ele tinha noção que sua expressão já não estava mais tão desolada quanto antes, porque ele simplesmente não conseguia aliviar a sensação que aquilo lhe proporcionava.

"Albus... Coisas horríveis vão acontecer se você me deixar." Gellert voltou a falar. "Com nós dois. Com o mundo inteiro. É _comigo_ que você tem que estar."

E depois a boca estava na sua e o sabor tão conhecido era tão bom, tão quente... Não o sufocava, mas ao contrário disso, parecia expandi-lo. Albus se sentia infinito e completamente livre. Era a melhor sensação que existia no mundo inteiro, a de estar com Gellert.

-x-

"Não quero que você sinta medo de nada, Draco." Harry sussurrou contra o seu pescoço. "Eu não vou deixar ele te machucar, _por favor, confia em mim_."

Draco tremia, embora estivesse obviamente tentando controlar isso. Os olhos estavam apertados e ele respirava forte tentando se acalmar, mas era difícil, era demasiado assustador. "Harry, não..."

"Você não tem outra saída." Harry disse bem baixinho. "Por favor..."

"_Isso _não é uma saída."

Harry segurou Draco com mais força, se juntando ao seu corpo o máximo que pôde, tentando lhe passar segurança. De alguma forma aquilo pareceu funcionar, pois o loiro passou a estremecer levemente.

"É claro que é, Draco. Dumbledore é o único homem que Volde-, certo, que ele temeu durante toda a vida." Harry disse. "Se Dumbledore estiver do seu lado, você vai ter uma chance."

Draco sufocou uma risada, o que fez Harry erguer as sobrancelhas. "O que foi?"

"Nada." Ele parou por um momento, mas a vontade de rir voltou e ele precisou se explicar. "Eu só imaginei Dumbledore como um Comensal, sabe? Recebendo a Marca e tudo mais."

A mão de Harry agarrou instintivamente o pulso de Draco.

-x-

Gellert se afastou, as bocas não estavam mais juntas. Era como se Albus tivesse mergulhado numa piscina de gelo outra vez, e por isso ele se agarrou ao loiro e descansou a cabeça sobre seu peito. As mãos dele acariciavam seus cabelos acajus tentando lhe passar conforto, segurança que fosse, mas parecia tão triste...

"Eu sei que é o lugar certo." Albus sussurrou. "Mas não é a razão que me diz isso."

Gellert riu pelo nariz. "Eu nunca achei que você fosse um homem que se movia pelo coração, Al." E apertou o outro mais junto de si. "Mas a razão também diz o mesmo. Você sabe que sim."

Albus fechou os olhos e deixou-se abraçar. Deixou-se acreditar naquilo.

Era muito mais confortável assim, fingir que não havia algemas em seu pulso, e que o momento da despedida nunca aconteceria. Ele deixou que a presença de Gellert tivesse o mesmo efeito que o seu beijo, e empurrou Ariana para o mais fundo de sua mente que pôde. Enquanto pôde.

-x-

"Draco, por Merlin." Harry revirou os olhos irritado, sentindo o sangue do loiro pulsar sob sua mão. "Eu odeio lembrar disso. Ainda dói?"

"Assim fica melhor." Ele ronronou, e Harry quase riu.

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, Draco tentando adormecer para não ouvir o que quer que o moreno estivesse tentando falar toda vez que abria a boca e tornava a fechar receoso. Mas, por fim, o loiro cedeu irritado.

"Fala logo de uma vez."

"O que?" Harry dissimulou, mas acabou sorrindo e falando. "Eu só queria que você concordasse, Draco. Eu prefiro fazer isso sem ter que brigar com você."

Draco fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, mas era difícil, porque ele sabia que estava trilhando um caminho sem volta desde que Harry viera se desculpar pelo episódio do banheiro.

"Eu sabia que você ia descobrir." O loiro disse, ainda de olhos fechados, porque admitir não era uma coisa que ele gostava muito de fazer. "Eu não evitei. E eu não vou ser um idiota e te proibir agora, porque... Você está certo, e pare de sorrir. Você pode falar com ele."

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Albus, e ele se prontificou a enxugá-la. Ele estivera com tanto medo que Draco não escolhesse a coisa certa. Sua mente viajava a anos atrás – parecia quase uma outra vida –, para quando ele mesmo fizera a escolha errada. Quando aquele erro, o simples erro de ignorar aquilo que era demasiado incômodo ou amedrontador havia matado sua própria irmã.

É claro que Draco não tinha saída, Harry tinha dito isso, mas Albus sabia que era um menino inteligente. Chegara a essa conclusão sozinho, e por uma felicidade do destino, Harry acontecera.

Ainda bem, porque Draco estava assustado demais para tomar a decisão certa sozinho. Talvez, se Albus tivesse tido o mesmo guia, talvez Ariana...

Ele tirou sua mente disso.

Mas de certa forma, durante todo o tempo que observara os dois, temera também por Harry. Draco era um menino deslumbrante e demorou até Harry ter um pouco mais de firmeza em relação a ele. Volta e meia o loiro o derrubava com um comentário um pouco mais esperto, sobre a ignorância dos trouxas, o perigo que os bruxos corriam.

Tudo aquilo que Albus também ouvira, e sabia que era verdade.

Mas Harry também sabia o valor das vidas, não acreditava que os fins justificavam os meios, e Draco parecia saber o mesmo agora. Mesmo que tenha custado a liberdade dos seus pais...

Albus fechou os olhos com força. Ainda que tentasse, era difícil não deixar a mente seguir esse caminho de "apesar disso". Mas ele sabia que não podia se deixar levar, vidas não podiam ser levadas por cima de "apesares", não havia um objetivo maior do que a própria vida.

Ainda assim, custara demais para Draco admitir isso. Admitir que ele não poderia abrir mão da sua integridade para que alguém assumisse o poder. E Albus queria se convencer que ele sempre acreditou que o menino conseguiria, mas não era verdade.

Ele esteve a ponto de interceder vezes demais, desde que descobrira do romance. Ele enlouqueceu com a idéia de perder Harry por um erro estúpido como se envolver com um bruxo das trevas.

Era difícil confiar em Harry, era difícil acreditar que Draco não era um bruxo das trevas. Mas ele teve que fazê-lo, ainda que os vigiasse de perto, porque, de outra maneira, ele estaria caindo em contradição. Ele estaria tomando uma posição de defesa diante daquilo que lhe fugia à vontade.

Ele não teria aprendido nada com Gellert Grindelwald.

No dia seguinte, Albus não saiu de seu escritório, e quando Harry foi procurá-lo com Draco, depois do cair da noite, tudo ficara bem.

-x- Fim -x-

* * *

**N/A:** Muito insegura dessa vez, mas espero que tenham gostado :D


End file.
